wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:1kelpar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel configurations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TenPoundHammer (talk) 23:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Vanna White Why do you keep insisting on changing "White" to "Vanna"? We have it that way so every paragraph doesn't start with the same word, and also for a bit of professionalism since everybody just calls her "Vanna". -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) * It's a good thing I undid the other two edits (the ones for Bob Goen and Rolf Benirschke) before Daniel noticed. Like he asked previously, why do you do this? (And I agree, most of us identify the people here on a first name basis, except in rare instances) If you don't want to get blocked, don't do it again...this may be the only "Get Out of Jail Free card" you get. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 16:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * John's right, Kelpar. My patience with low- and/or no-quality editors like you and Gamerman is running thin, although Gamerman just has a warning for now because at least his edits (as of this writing, and pointless as they may have been) haven't actually removed anything or made "Note" a header. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 18:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Wheel configurations Why did you post the photo of the Million-Dollar Wedge as a comment? What purpose did that serve? You've been here for over a month, the first half of which was the tail end of Season 30, so you've had plenty of time to see how things work around here. My patience has run out...at least for now. You're blocked for a month, but if you come back afterward and continue your low- and/or no-quality edits, it'll be permanent. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Editing for the sake of editing... Lately, I've noticed a number of edits you've made here that seem to have no useful purpose... I don't particularly care for edits of this sort, which is why I revert them as soon as I notice them. From now on, I would prefer that you try to make contributions here when you actually have something to contribute. Thank you. BryceLozier (talk) 00:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks for reverting several of those edits, Bryce (I went ahead and reverted the others). That said, I don't think Kelpar actually has anything to contribute. ** As for you, Kelpar...making certain underlined headers of Gameplay elements into actual page headers? Seriously?! If you can make these low- and/or no-quality edits, I'm pretty sure you've been noticing these messages on your talk page...but based on these edits, you just don't care. If TPH wants to change this ruling, I won't complain (he's the head honcho, after all), but I've had enough. You're permabanned. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 06:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) * And I'll make the same case for you that I made for Gameshowsareforever--We do NOT do this for the badges. We do this for the integrity of the Wiki. I mean, I've checked the leaderboard and I see myself in 3rd place. Does that mean anything to me? Nope.Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 21:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) * I haven't checked the leaderboards here in a long time, but I'm probably second. Still don't care, since it's what I've done with my edits that's important. As Seth Thrasher put it on Golden-Road, "A user with seven or eight quality posts contributes more positively to discussion of the site than someone with 2,000 posts that are all substantively worthless." -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) * I will admit that I used to care more about quantity than quality at those message boards, including the defunct FLASHGames board (they've taken down the games too; shame)..then I, like everybody else, realized that all I ever did was run my big fat mouth; and eventually I learned my lesson. But in any event, 1kelpar, in terms of soccer, Daniel has you on a red card. Trust me, neither he nor TPH want to hand out red cards, but if control must be kept here; than I am behind him 110%. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 21:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC)